Is It Wonderful
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Kei didn't exactly think she would be accepted. In fact she had been told she hadn't been. But due to a miscalculation she has ended up being the 21st student in Class 1-A, causing a few problems in the system. She's unprepared but still got bite to her bark. (Rating may change due to foul language.)
1. Chapter 1

Kei was tired as all hell, slumped over her desk with her arms folded to cushion her head as she dozed. She had to come in extra early in order to fill out some paperwork due to some sort of mess up when it came to her placement. Apparently she had managed to tie with someone and instead of bumping someone off that had a lower score, that didn't happen. She wasn't sure if she believed that or not but when she got a message with a U.A pass attached, she was extremely confused. It was more likely that they had miscalculated her scores and couldn't bring themselves to kick someone out that they had already agreed to take in whilst not wanting to tarnish any reputation if someone figured it out. Her parents, however, were ecstatic that she would be getting in as Kei had not bothered to apply for any other classes. She felt if she didn't pass the exam then she might as well go to a different school where she'd actually learn stuff she wanted to do instead of being stuck in another class for not being good enough.

Now Kei would have matched her parents emotions at being accepted if they hadn't left it until the day before to tell her. While they were amazing people and she loved them dearly, sometimes they just didn't go about things the best way and thought that leaving it as a surprise would be better. She appreciated that they had prepared everything for her in advance, but she had promised some of her online friends that she would spend half the night gaming with them. The school she had thought she was going to didn't start for another week as it was the next city over. She couldn't bring herself to break her promise with them and honestly she had been looking forward to that night, so she ended up staying up late. She wasn't a morning person and she certainly didn't like doing paperwork when it was someone else at fault.

Kei Honda didn't think herself of anything special so she didn't complain when she heard that she had not been excepted at first. With pale blue hair and deep blue eyes she knew she didn't look all that normal compared to before quirks started appearing. Certainly not with the fluffy dog tail that had a slight shimmer in a certain light. That was thanks to her quirk. She was all about crystals and the way she could use them could be seen as powerful, but compared to other quirks she had seen in the test she didn't think it to be that great. Other than that, she did have a little muscle and her senses were a little more in tune than someone who didn't have a sense enhancing quirk. That was also partially thanks to her quirk but it was more from her father who she prayed no one would find out about since he was a little embarrassing.

When she heard footsteps approach her lone desk at the back of the class, she peered over her arm. She had almost thought she had overslept and a teacher was about to have a go at her for napping in class, instead she saw the uniform for the academy and she relaxed slightly. Glancing over to the clock she confirmed that the class wouldn't start for a good while yet. While she was usually pretty upbeat and easy going, low amounts of sleep and Kei never went well together.

"While being early to class is admirable of a good student, sleeping is not."

At the voice, she sat herself up as she covered a yawn with her hand. She had to tilt her head to be able to match the guys gaze, him being a little taller than what she had been expecting. Just the way he held himself screamed rich boy and his words let her know he was a goody two shoes. It wasn't that she minded, she just hoped that the entire class wouldn't be like this. Either way she had a little more bite in her voice than she wanted, but she was grumpy.

"I'm running on four hours of broken sleep right now. Poking the bear here. But if you're that concerned, make sure I'm up five minutes before the starting bell."

She slumped back onto the desk without waiting for any more words from the guy. Whether he was surprised or not she was unsure as she could no longer see his face. Though after another moment, she had noticed he hadn't made an effort to move. Without lifting herself off the desk again, she sighed and stuck her hand out. She was grumpy, not entirely rude. It did take a little but she had remembered her manners at least.

"Inoue Kei. I'm here by mistake and I've been here for a few hours so forgive me if I'm not in the best of moods." She mumbled, face still firmly planted onto the desk.

It took a second but he did eventually shake her hand, introducing himself and Iida Tenya. When he let go, her arm returned to its position on her desk as she made herself comfortable once more. She doubted she would get much more shut eye as people would be arriving soon and it would get too noisy. She gave a grunt in a response to hearing his name, not making any further effort to converse with the guy. It didn't stop him from wittering on further as she was the only other one there for now. Something about the academy and rules and how she, whether class had started or not, should make an effort to stay awake. Or something along those lines anyway. She had tuned him out once she knew his name, waving him off when he started complaining. It was only when someone else walked in that he finally left her alone and she was allowed to finally doze off once more.

Kei wasn't able to get much shut-eye before loud voices woke her up again. She was thankful people had left her alone and it had seemed she had managed to sleep through most of the class arriving. One or two of the seats were still empty but it seemed like everyone else was there. She had the only desk on the back row, it was obvious that they had stuffed the desk in since the other desks were further forward than what she had seen in the other rooms. It didn't help her mood as it did make her feel excluded even though she knew that it was an odd case. Classes only usually had 20 students each to make it easier for people to pair up.

The argument closer to the front of the class involved the same tall guy from earlier and some spiky haired kid with his foot on the desk that she swore she had seen on the TV before. Judging from Tenya's earlier behavior it was the other kids foot that was the problem. At least she was awake now, it wouldn't be much longer before the class started so she was oddly grateful for the noise. Now in a much better mood. The argument didn't seem to be ending any time soon and there was only a few minutes left before class was supposed to start. If Tenya was as much of a goody two shoes as he made himself out to be, he would have noticed and sat down. He must have been too engrossed in this heated debate.

That was until the door opened and a head fully of dark green hair peeked around the corner. He looked a little familiar too but then again she was good at remembering faces so it was likely she had just seen him in the street before.

As the two spoke, a girl joining them a moment later, Kei amused herself by looking around at the class. There certainly seemed to be a wide range of abilities and... was that a floating uniform? Oh, no. The girl was invisible. That was interesting. There were many different colors even though everyone was in uniform, it amused her, even though some people had the same color hair they were a different shade or variation to the next person. One girl even seemed to be the embodiment of the color pink. She was going to have fun with this class after her mind realized not everyone was going to be like the first classmate she had met. Though judging by the chatter between the students, she knew she would be getting along with some of the guys better than the girls.

It took some self control to prevent the tail behind her waving like an excited dog. New frie-

Why was her teacher a caterpillar? Wait, no, another mistake. That was a sleeping bag. Either way her attention turned to the tired looking man with long dark hair as he stepped out of the sleeping bag. She thought she had heard something that she hadn't seen. As he spoke, he didn't look happy to be there, or was that just his permanent expression? He looked how her mind felt at that moment, exhausted.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you."

It didn't sound like a pleasure. He rummaged around his sleeping bag before pulling out what had to be their P.E. outfit. Did he like crawl here in that thing? The image of the teacher slithering down the hallway in his sleeping bag sent a shiver down her spine. Of course Kei already knew who he was as he had been in the teachers lounge when she went to do paperwork.

"Where these immediately and then shove off to the P.E. grounds."

Everyone did just that, standing up from their desks to go collect their new kit before heading to the changing rooms. Even though Kei had only been accepted at the last minute, they still had all the uniforms for her that fit her perfectly. They either had a fast turn out for their uniforms or they had a large stockpile somewhere.

It wasn't long before everyone was outside, grouped together as they waited for instructions on what to do next. There had been a little idle chatter in the changing rooms as the girls introduced themselves to whoever they hadn't had the chance to yet. Of course Kei didn't know anyone thanks to her napping but they all seemed pleasant enough.

Kei watched as their teacher explained what was going on. They'd all have to complete a set of activities, quirks allowed, in order to test what their current limits were. She knew this was so they could all work out a starting point and what people needed to work on. Basically it was another load of tests. Aizawa brought Bakugo up in order to set an example of what they could do. Said boy got himself ready to throw, stretching his arms before drawing one back.

When the boy went to throw, there was a loud sound, wind rushing through the group of students. Bakugo was explosive in every sense of the word it seemed. But Kei's eyes were on the ball, jolting slightly as it flew through the air. Her eye twitched before she shook her head, shaking herself out of the one thought that went through her mind before forcing herself to pay attention to their teacher once more. Though she couldn't stop the excited wave of her tail. Her mind was in turmoil as she forced herself to stay rooted to the spot. Usually it wasn't this difficult. It was only when she heard complaints from the other students when she tuned back in.

"The kid who ranks last gets expelled!?"

Well wasn't that just lovely. A thought of guilt passed through her for a moment. Was it her being there that did that? Or had she just missed something important? Perhaps just to make this a contest? No, there was no look on their teachers face that gave anything away to what the reason might be. He had to be serious and that was seriously worrying. To expel someone that had already qualified for being here?

"And it's our job as heroes."

She had not heard about any of this in her meeting during the morning. Well, she supposed if she had heard that then she would have just left then and there. She didn't want to endanger someone else's chance at becoming a hero if that's what it meant of her being there. Then again she was doing that the moment she signed up for the place so she couldn't complain.

"From now on, for the next three years, all you can expect from your life at U.A. is one hardship after the next."

Kei oddly found herself thinking that this was actually fair. It would be exactly the same when they leave the place after all. Aizawa was just replicating that. A villain wouldn't go easy on someone just because they were weak. Possessors, as she liked to call them, like the slime villain on the news would take advantage of the weak after all.

"This is 'plus ultra.' I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top. Time to step up to the plate."

This would certainly be an interesting time here. Inoue Kei knew she would have a good time. If she could pass this trial at least. This truly would be wonderful.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! New anime I gotten into! Now sorry this isn't an update to my One Piece fanfic instead. I got myself stuck on that one and need to work out what to do (basically I went off track with what I wanted to do and it messed me up.) That and I'll be using this to get me back into writing.**

**Kei is my precious new child but I'm still working out some kinks to her character. I do have her all planned out on my toyhouse account but I keep changing things. To stop me from changing her too much, I decided just to go straight into it. And I've nearly finished the anime so I want to pace myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inoue Kei wasn't anything special when it came to the physical side of things, despite her father being a beast in that aspect. She had enough training to keep herself off of the bottom of the scores, hanging around the middle and below any of the people that had quirks perfect for these tests. Her quirk wasn't the best for those sorts of things. But during all of this, she started to get to know the other students better as she noticed little groups forming in their class. Whilst she had heard Aizawa say something about how they weren't there to make friends, it didn't stop anyone from trying. Most of the class were friendly people in their own ways, even rich boy Tenya. Minoru was a little difficult to deal with but she could put up with his behavior. Denki didn't help the small boys perverted behavior but he was easier to get along with. Shouto was alright but he wasn't the most sociable of the lot but at least he wasn't approachable unlike Bakugo who would instantly direct anger towards whoever was near. He was probably the only one she called by his family name.

She was likely too familiar with people, that she knew, but so far no one corrected her so she thought it was fine. She usually tried to be more formal when talking to someone or calling their names, but it was easy for her to slip up and usually she just gave up and called them whatever came to her mind first. She considered pretty much anyone as a friend if they spoke to her without insulting her and that was honestly one of her biggest downfalls. Usually she could tell if something was wrong but if she couldn't, it was likely someone would be able to trick her.

It was when everyone got back to the soft ball that things got interesting again. She knew she wouldn't get the best of scores, and she certainly didn't. Kei had been thinking that she wasn't able to lose or damage the ball in any way but since Ochaco has used her quirk to basically send the ball to space. Though would her quirk actually help or would it weigh the ball down? She had to think for a moment. If she managed to get a low score on this one test then it shouldn't effect her chances too badly. She hoped anyway. But if she timed it well then it shouldn't have mattered.

With a sigh she drew her arm back to throw, her tail bristling as each hair hardened and stood on end. She had been told her hair grew with similar properties to that of her crystals so she could harden it like Eijiro could his entire body. That was where the similarities ended. Kei swung her arm, letting go of the ball and keeping her eyes trained onto the object. She waited until the ball started to descend before she flicked her tail causing several needle like crystals to fly off of the end. They gave the ball a push in order to gain extra distance but they were so thin they shattered when the ball hit the ground. Though she had to retrieve the ball herself as she had turned it into a pincushion and her quirk involved the ability to destroy what she made.

"104 meters. Midoriya, you're next." She heard Aizawa say as she picked up the ball, crystals falling away but never hitting the ground.

Kei gave the ball a wipe over before she passed it to Izuku just in case there was any crystal dust left over. It would irritate the skin otherwise. Though she paused for a second at the look on the poor kids face. He looked terrified and she didn't blame him. He hadn't shown any signs of his quirk throughout the entire thing and she had heard what had happened in the exam. A quirk that hurt the user as much as it did to him must have been so frustrating. Just using it once could put him out of commission for a while if they didn't have Recovery Girl on site. He wasn't doing too good in the tests either. She put on a smile, passing the ball over before reaching up to pat his shoulder.

"Good luck. There is nothing to worry about." She offered, trying to offer some sort of comfort to the boy.

It didn't do much but he relaxed slightly, stepping into the circle just as Kei reached her spot in the center of the group. She had heard a few of the others saying something about Izuku being quirkless, but with what happened in the exam that had to be impossible. No one would have been able to do that much damage to a zero pointer at their age without a quirk. Even years of training wouldn't have put such a dent in it.

It was then she found out that the classes ball of rage had gone to the same school as Bakugo. Kei wasn't focused on what people were talking about though, not when Izuku's arm started to glow. That must have been his quirks tell. But something felt off, looking towards their teacher she could tell just what. Aizawa was completely focused on the boy and the second Izuku went to throw Aizawa's hair and scarf moved. The arm glow disappeared without Izuku noticing and the ball left his hand.

"46 meters."

Izuku looked down at his hands looking confused and horrified. He muttered something and everyone seemed surprised. But now Kei's teacher made a little more sense. What quirk and other name he had. It wasn't just the quirk but the goggles also gave him away. One of the few pro heroes that didn't want to be in the spotlight. Izuku also seemed to have finally caught on to who their teacher was.

"I erased your quirk. How did someone like you manage to enter this academy? It defies reason." Aizawa didn't look happy to have had to use his quirk.

"Eraserhead..." Kei muttered to herself, earning a few looks from the others that hadn't heard Izuku.

It made sense to have him as a teacher really. Especially when it came to students who had rather dangerous quirks. He could stop them the moment things went out of hand... And there was a lot of dangerous quirks out there.

"Eraser who? Never heard of him."

"I just heard of him! He's a really underground hero!"

Whether or not Aizawa was trying to help the boy or if he was just insulting him for the sake of it, Kei would never know. He continued to tear into Izuku, using his scarf to pull him closer. The others at the back didn't seem to be paying much attention, they were too busy talking to each other about who their teacher was. Kei was trying to listen to both at the same time but she soon found herself paying more attention to Aizawa and Izuku. Though it seemed as though their teacher was nearly finished with the boy, his hair dropping and scarf returning to its position around his neck as if nothing had happened.

"I gave you back your quirk... Try pitching the ball a second time. Let's get this over with." Aizawa grumbled, taking out a small vial and tilting his head back.

And there was the downside of his quirk. He hadn't blinked the entire time and that couldn't have been good for his eyes. Her parents knew about a lot of the heroes going around at their current time so she had heard about this guy before even if they didn't know a lot. She hadn't known what he looked like and that he was a teacher there but she knew about his quirk.

Either way, Izuku went to throw the ball again. His arm didn't glow this time but Kei could swear that she did see some sort of a light. It was faint from where she was but she could make out something around his hand. This time the ball went flying much further than what had happened the first time. Except Izuku's finger looked horrible. He was shaking and the look on his face gave away he was in so much pain.

"Sensei! I... I can still move!" Izuku cried, clenching his fist causing Kei to wince.

Aizawa actually looked happy and one girl at the front even cheered that Izuku managed to get a good score in something. Kei frowned though. It was his only good score so she didn't know if it would be enough. Then again she hadn't seen the scores yet so she couldn't know. Only time would tell and she doubted it would be too much longer since Izuku was the last one to throw. She didn't get much time to think about it before someone in front of her charged towards Izuku.

"What is this Deku!?"

Kei didn't know if she should be surprised or not but she didn't exactly try to stop him, but neither did any of the others. The only one that did something was their teacher himself, activating his quirk and using his scarf to stop Bakugo from exploding the poor Izuku. A real heroic move if Bakugo had gotten his way.

"Don't make me use my quirk so much. I've got dry eye!" Aizawa complained, hair falling once more as he let go of the blond. "We're wasting time. Time to present the results. It'll take too long to recite them all, so I'll disclose them all at once."

Aizawa pulled out a remote, pressing a button before a screen flickered to life in front of them all. Kei couldn't help the glance towards the boy with the broken finger. Izuku was freaking out again, but she couldn't blame him. She would if she was in his shoes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Especially after the screen finished setting itself up.

_Not too bad, could have been better but at least I'm not last... Oh, sorry Iz-_

"Oh yeah, that whole expulsion thing was a lie. It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances." Aizawa informed them, the grin on his face oddly didn't do much to change his bored expression.

There were cries of confusion and surprise from the louder ones of the group. Even the calmer ones of the class looked surprised. Though one or two of the others seemed to have worked it out but that wasn't it. There were no signs of this being a lie throughout the entire lesson so either their teacher was a great actor, or something had changed his mind. Kei hadn't even been there a whole day and she was already confused. She made a mental note to have an early night that night.

"And... Right, yeah. It's over. Your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom so give them a once over. And Midoriya..."

Kei zoned back out after that, making a move to head back to their class with everyone else. She fell into step beside Mina and a few of the others, settling into idle chatter before they all split off to get changed. It was likely that she'd start to hang out with the pink girls group more than the others. It was a small group that she was more likely to hang around with but only time would tell. Though it was going to help make the boring parts of the days less so, especially once all of the beginning of the year stuff had calmed down. That was what happened in other schools anyway, the start of the year chaotic until everyone fell into the flow of everything and it became boring.

The rest of their day wasn't that great though, the typical lessons that everyone had to take. She just found herself ready to pass out by the time classes were over, her already tired mind was almost blank by the time she left the building, practically a zombie. Present Mic was their English teacher and just listening to the guy was tiring. Whilst Kei liked people with energy, the pro was loud too and something about his voice irritated her. The food was good though, it made the day more bearable. Kei liked food, food was good. Unless her dad cooked, then not so good.

Kei was too into her own mind that she hadn't noticed someone in front of her until she bumped into them, just outside of the academy gates. When she looked up she immediately regretted not just walking away.

Before her stood a man built like a brick shit-house who, from Kei's angle, could almost rival All Might's height. Black fur flowed out from under his shirt and from the dog shaped head. From the flopped over ears, droopy jowls and large amounts of fluff, the guy was clearly a Newfoundland type dog. It helped explain the large build but it didn't help him be any more intimidating. Especially with the happy expression on his face. It would be oddly adorable to anyone around them, but to Kei she couldn't be more horrified.

"My darling Kei! I have come to take you home!" The man exclaimed, a thick black tail waving madly behind him. "Did you make friends? How many? Are your teachers good?"

She knew people were watching them. Why did this have to happen? What god had she upset for this man to want to appear at her school when she was perfectly capable of walking home? The questions didn't stop either, seeming determined to have every detail of the day told to him. It wasn't long before she felt herself in a crushing hug, hardly able to breath, excitement having gotten the better of him.

"Ah! My pup made it into U.A! I'm so proud!"

"Dad, no. Please stop." Kei tried her her best to wriggle free of his grasp, she only succeeded in getting a face full of fur.

"Inoue?"

Oh gods please no. Why did he have to wait outside the gates? She had been one of the first out of class too, leaving the lockers with some of her classmates still there. She couldn't escape it now.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone is overly annoyed by Kei using peoples first names, then I can change it, but Kei is that type of person. She's not very formal when it comes to people around her age. Except Katsuki. She calls him Bakugo cause she's not that fond of him, first impressions are important when it comes to Kei.**

**Also, her dad, whose real name I need to decide, is the type of person to show his child around to everyone, even strangers, to just go "look what I made!" He's an excited puppy when it comes to his family.**


End file.
